


Palabra de cazador

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mención a otros miembros de los Argent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo fue entrenado Chris Argent para ser cazador? ¿Quién le inculcó El Código? ¿Por qué ese empeño en seguirlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabra de cazador

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de esteenwolf para phoenixgfawkes. El prompt es suyo, así que el mérito también.
> 
> Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Chris.

_Tenía sólo 14 años, cuando todo comenzó._

_Su familia siempre había sido un tanto peculiar, siempre viajando de un lugar a otro, cargados de armas hasta los dientes, y esos extraños grupos de hombres que siempre estaban alrededor de sus padres en reuniones a las que a él no le dejaban ni acercarse. No sólo era su extraña familia o los numerosos cambios de residencia lo que evadía a los otros niños de su edad a acercarse a él, también influían sus extrañas aficiones._

_Desde que pudiese recordar, pasaba los fines de semana aprendiendo a manejar todo tipo de armas: primero fueron el arco y las flechas, cuando fue un poco más mayor el cuchillo… y a los doce años su padre intentó enseñarle a usar un rifle de asalto._

 

Chris se  frota el hombro con una sonrisa triste, como si los recuerdos trajesen consigo el dolor del moratón que le salió por culpa del retroceso, mientras mira, sin ver, todo Beacon Hills sentado en esa roca en lo alto de la colina.

 

_Recuerda que estaba en casa a solas con su madre. Ella preparaba galletas por su diploma como mejor de la clase en Francés y él la miraba mientras se movía armoniosamente por la cocina._

_-Mamá –le preguntó dubitativo._

_-¿Sí, cariño? –responde sin girarse._

_-¿Qué es el código?_

_-Un código, cielo, es un conjunto…_

_-No. Sé lo que es un código, mamá. Me refiero a El Código. Ese del que habláis en vuestras reuniones en el despacho._

Aún recuerda a su madre encarándole con expresión de sorpresa y sonríe con cariño. No puede evitar pensar en el gran parecido que Allison guarda con ella.

_-¿Nos espías, Christian? –pregunta seria, aunque sabe que no está verdaderamente enfadada._

_-No. Pero anoche tenía sed y bajé a la cocina. Papá y tú discutíais en el salón sobre El Código._

_-Nos oíste ehh…_

Echando la vista atrás, Chris se da cuenta de que la aflicción de su madre, que entonces achacó al descubrimiento de su secreto, se trataba más de preocupación porque les hubiese escuchado discutir.

 

_-Siento que escuchases eso –dijo girándose para sacar la primera hornada de galletas del horno._

_-No me has contestado –insistió tras unos minutos de silencio._

_-Pretendía esperar un par de años más para hablarte de todo esto, pero siempre has sido un niño muy precoz –dijo con una sonrisa teñida de orgullo. –Ven, he de enseñarte algo._

Y así fue como empezó todo. Una conversación oída por casualidad, una pregunta inocente… la curiosidad que mató al gato.

_Después de eso, su madre le enseñó todo sobre el legado familiar, sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, sobre la caza. Quizá porque a pesar de todas sus extrañas aficiones y habilidades, nunca había sido un niño especialmente violento, sino todo lo contrario, tenía más curiosidad por los libros antiguos de la familia que por las tácticas de caza que su padre intentaba inculcarle. Le enseñó que aunque los hombres se encargasen de luchar, eran las mujeres las que tomaban las decisiones. Pero, sobretodo, le enseñó El Código._

_-No son sólo un conjunto de reglas, Chris. El Código es lo que nos diferencia de las bestias a las que cazamos. Si fuésemos por ahí matando cada ser sobrenatural que poblase la tierra, no seríamos diferentes a ellos. Lo que nos diferencia de los animales es nuestra capacidad para diferenciar el bien, del mal y actuar conforme a ello. Recuerda siempre esto, hijo mío, El Código, es lo que nos diferencia de ellos._

_Tenía quince años cuando llegó a Beacon Hills, su abuela era de allí, así que su madre estaba entusiasmada con el viaje. Lo cierto es que él también lo estaba, al fin y al cabo, el único motivo de aquella mudanza era el embarazo de su madre. Nada de seres sobrenaturales, simplemente el nacimiento de su futuro hermano. O hermana._

_Su madre había conseguido que los hombres no intentasen arrastrarle a las cacerías hasta al menos haber cumplido los dieciséis. Así que era ella quien se encargaba de enseñarle todo sobre la familia y El Código._

_-En ocasiones, Chris, hay familias que tienen códigos, del mismo modo que nosotros. Códigos que nos permiten una convivencia pacífica._

_-¿Te refieres a familias de brujas o vampiros?_

_Su madre se rió ante su pregunta. –Las brujas no suelen ser problemáticas, y conviven con los humanos en perfecta armonía, en la mayoría de los casos. Y los vampiros… bueno, ellos no suelen tener mucho aprecio por la vida humana en general, al fin y al cabo se alimentan de ella. Pero hay otras especies que no difieren tanto de la humana en cuanto a relaciones sociales. Por ejemplo… -le dijo retándole a responder._

_-Mmmmm, ¿los hombres lobo?_

_-Exacto. Algunas manadas se forman, otras son familias perfectamente normales. Normalmente las manadas que además son familia tienen códigos parecidos al nuestro. De hecho, protegen su territorio de otras criaturas que intenten asesinar o hacer daño a la gente que habita en él. Por eso debes tener respeto por ellos._

_-Mamá, lo dices como si conocieses algún caso personalmente._

_Su madre sonríe, con una mirada llena de cariño y orgullo. –No se te escapa una, ¿eh? Estamos en territorio de una manada de hombres lobo. Ellos, al igual que nosotros, tienen un código muy estricto. De hecho, nadie del pueblo sabe lo que son, a pesar de llevar aquí generaciones. ¿Ves aquella mujer de allí, esa chica morena de pelo largo con vestido rojo del brazo del señor con traje y corbata?_

_-Sí._

De nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris. Nunca se lo confesó a su madre, pero claro que la había visto. Llevaba varios minutos observándola con disimulo, era la mujer más bonita que jamás hubiese visto. Tendría unos diez o doce años más que él, el pelo negro y los ojos de un extraño color verde. Y él sólo era un muchacho de quince años que se había quedado prendado de ella en ese mismo instante.

_-Ellos son los Hale, Caroline y Derek –su madre acababa de terminar la frase y ambos se giraron a mirarle. El hombre serio, la chica con una sonrisa amable._

_Eso fue poco antes de que su madre se pusiese de parto. Katherine Argent murió una mañana soleada de Agosto sin llegar siquiera a coger en brazos a su hija pequeña. Chris recuerda a su padre destrozado llorando sin consuelo. Se ve a sí mismo, con sólo 16 años, cogiendo en brazos a su hermana, arrullándola con cariño incapaz de llorar a pesar de su tristeza. Cuando las enfermeras se llevaron de nuevo al bebé a su cunita en neonatos, Chris se acercó a su padre y muy serio le dijo: se llamará Katherine, como mamá._

_Después de la muerte de su madre, todo se volvió duro, confuso y oscuro. La pequeña Katie era el único remanso de paz en la locura que pasó a ser su vida._

-Kate, Kate, Kate… -suspira, recordando a la pequeña a la que él mismo puso nombre y lo diferente que era a la mujer que enterró hace apenas un año.

_Su padre no tardó en hacerle entrenar duramente. Era el hijo de Katherine y Gerard Argent al fin y al cabo y estaba llamado a ser el mejor cazador. Si bien la relación con su padre siempre fue muy difícil, pues su padre era muy estricto con él, en ese momento se hizo si cabe más complicada y no fue por la brecha abierta con la muerte de su madre, sino por las curiosas interpretaciones que su padre hacía de El Código. Ninguno de los otros cazadores se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, aunque Chris –que ya formaba parte de las reuniones- en cuanto tenían un momento a solas le recriminaba su actitud._

_Su padre tomó muchas decisiones equivocadas a lo largo de su vida. Decisiones que le hicieron perder el respeto que sentía por él. No seguía El Código tal como hacía su madre, no comprobaba las pruebas antes de disparar, pero sobretodo, educaba a Kate con el mismo odio y rencor que la amargura por la muerte de su madre había hecho crecer en él. Y eso jamás se lo perdonaría._

Un carraspeo le saca de sus recuerdos y le lleva de vuelta al mundo real.

-Llegas tarde –le dice.

-Llevo un rato aquí, pero no te has dado cuenta. Estaba intrigado por todas esas emociones y sentimientos que desprendías.

 

El silencio se instala entre ellos, pero Derek vuelve a romperlo. -¿Para qué me has llamado Chris?

Chris levanta la vista, clavada en las luces de la ciudad, y mira a Derek.  –Quiero negociar.

Derek, tan escéptico como siempre, sobretodo cuando se trata de un Argent, rueda los ojos exasperado.

-Hablo en serio. Nuestras familias solían tener un pacto, quiero retomarlo. Por el bien de todos.

-Así que quieres que pactemos, ¿el qué exactamente, Chris?

-Sé que tu familia te inculcó valores…

-No hables de mi familia, Chris, tú no –el reflejo rojizo en los ojos de Derek le atemoriza un segundo, hasta que se da cuenta que sólo es la rabia de un chico demasiado joven para haber sufrido tanto.

-Lo que quiero es que jamás vuelva a pasar. Ahora tienes una nueva manada, gente a la que proteger.

-Mi manada nunca ha sido el problema, Chris.

-Ahora te doy mi palabra de que mi familia no lo será.

-Permíteme que sea un poco escéptico en lo que a las mujeres de tu familia se refiere. Las tres últimas han intentado matarme a mí y a los míos.

-Lo sé. Allison, al igual que Victoria y Kate se dejaron manipular por Gerard, pero ahora él no está. Le enseñaré, como mi madre me enseñó a mí, a respetar el código.

-No confío en ti.

-No confías en nadie, Derek. Pero sé lo que se acerca. Si no fuese por el Kanima, habrían llegado mucho antes. Lo que te propongo es un pacto de no agresión. Nosotros no os atacaremos mientras no hagáis daño a ningún humano. Y sé que no lo haréis.

-¿Acaso no somos impredecibles perros rabiosos? –dice con sarcasmo.

-Has demostrado no serlo en más de una ocasión. Y no sólo tú. Tanto Scott, como Isaac también, incluso Erica y Boyd. Convertiste a esos chicos, pero les preguntaste antes. Les diste la opción. Si bien aprovechándote de sus inseguridades, pero ellos lo pidieron finalmente. Aún te queda mucho por aprender como Alpha, Derek, pero si confiases un poco más en tus cachorros, llegarás a ser un Alpha digno de esos chicos.

-Os meteréis en la lucha, ¿no es verdad?

-Ellos si vienen dispuestos a matar a quien se ponga por delante.  No les dejaremos. Pero te aseguro que sólo ellos tendrán que huir de nuestras balas. Sabes que no miento.

-Ahora no mientes, pero la gente suele cambiar de opinión con facilidad –dice Derek, fundiéndose con la negrura del bosque.

-Tu madre fue mi profesora de francés en el instituto –Derek para en seco, escuchando sin girarse-, ambos sabíamos lo que éramos, la compañera del Alpha y el hijo de un cazador. Aun así, cuando mi madre murió fue la tuya quién más se preocupó por mí. Digamos que esto es mi forma de agradecerle que no me dejase convertirme en un adolescente lleno de rabia y dolor al que Gerard habría manipulado del mismo modo que hizo con Kate.

-Cuando hablas de Kate, apestas a culpabilidad –le responde Derek, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Chris permanece sentado en esa piedra, con la sonrisa triste que la última frase de Hale ha dejado en su boca.

 

_-¡Kate! ¡Kate! –grita Chris al entrar en la casa familiar._

_-¿A qué viene tanto grito? –dice relajadamente su hermana._

_-Dime que soy un mal hermano –dice cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza._

_-¡Chris, me haces daño!_

_-Dime que no lo has hecho. ¡Dímelo!_

_-¡Oh, vamos, Chris! ¿Es por eso por lo que estás enfadado? Eran simples perros rabiosos._

_-¿Crees que no sé que salías con el chico?_

_-¿Y eso a quién le importa? Ahora que no están, no hay peligro alguno._

_Chris suelta el brazo de Kate de golpe, con la mirada triste._

_-Haz tus maletas, te vas a Francia con Gerard._

_-No puedes obligarme._

_-Te irás y no hay más discursión. Prometí a mamá cuidarte, y si los chicos que han sobrevivido vienen a matarte no sé si podría protegerte. No sé, si en mi interior, quiero hacerlo._

Chris recuerda a su madre cada día, igual que a Kate. Ahora sólo le queda Allison, y hará cuanto esté en su mano para que sea una líder como otrora lo fue su madre.  El pacto de no agresión es el primer paso. Ojalá sea una guerra que puedan ganar.


End file.
